


Who is the best saber?

by OwlKing00



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlKing00/pseuds/OwlKing00
Summary: Short +18 fic
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 20





	1. Summoning

"SABER, MARRY ..."  
"No"  
"...at least let me finish" - Gilgamesh Said, facing Arturia's back because she had already walked away

"I guess she is just not that in too you, heh" - Gudako Said, with an unconfortable smile on her face

Gilgamesh: some people just don't know to apreciate a good...no, the best treasure there is

Gudako: I was wondering...in Uruk, in your time, you guys didnt mind If it's with a man or a woman, right?

Gilgamesh: ... Yeah, why?

Gudako: so... Have you ever ...with a Guy...?

Gilgamesh stared at her for a couple seconds: "where are you going with this?"

Gudako: I was thinking I may have the solution to your problem

Gilgamesh: are you going to do that Merlin thing, where he makes women have dicks? Cause I don't think that would help at...

\- Gilgamesh got interrupted by Merlin jumping between them and screaming "I Can do It , I can do It!!!!!"

Gilgamesh: where the hell did you came from?

Gudako: No, Thats not it...wait here

\- Gudako went running on chaldea putting together all the saint quartz she has, screaming in excitement like she was expecting something great to happen.

She putted White roses all over her room, saying to herself "yeah Thats a good catalist, this will help, please I need ALL the luck in the world!!!"  
The master started to use all of her SQ but apparently ...no luck  
"WHY?? WHY?? I NEED HIM, NOW!!!!"

During her angry screams she used all of her SQ and without notice, she had zero SQ.  
Throwing herself in the floor, cursing the lack of luck, she looked to her right and saw something under her bed.

Gudako: wait...what? What is this? A summon ticket? Well...I guess It doesnt hurt to try one last time

Already without hope and tired, she used her last attempt with the summon ticket, and saw golden lights starting to shy, and with a perv look on her face, she said:

Gudako: ....ooooo yes, I got It. IIII got him.


	2. Maid fetish?

Gudako: That blond Guy talking to Lancelot, he is Arthur Pendragon

Gilgamesh: what? Are you serious? Why havent you summoned him before, mongrel? He is much prettier than female saber

Artoria: I'm right here.

Gilgamesh: I bet he would be a better wife 

Artoria: wife? You're not seriously thinking on proposing, right?

Gudako: I don't think you can give birth to his children 

Merlin: or can he?

Gilgamesh: how do you always come up out of nowhere? You know what, I'm tired of this, I'm going to my room

\- Gilgamesh was going to his room thinking in How ridiculous all that talk was. Was Arthur only be with a woman? He just saw him for the first time, there was no reason to be upset thinking that he would be rejected If he tried something, but for some reason he was. Maybe love at the first sight was real? (Gosh, no) Or It was because he was a better version of female saber he always like? He couldnt tell, but as the days passed, everytime he looked or spoke to Arthur he felt something, like It was burning inside.

For Artoria was a relief after all, Gilgamesh was no longer proposing to her, and Arthur had no ideia of Gilgamesh's feelings, plus because gilgamesh was ashamed and confused, he was quiet about It.

Just one person was not even a little bit happy about It, and It that person was Gudako.   
Running around in circles on her bedroom, cursing because thats not why she spend all she had to summon Arthur, she knew Gilgamesh wanted him and she wanted that something happen between them (cause she care about Gilgamesh, but most because she was perv fujoshi). So she had the most stupid ideia someone could have.

She knocked on Gilgamesh's door, putted a box on the floor, and runned away as fast as she could.  
Gilgamesh open the door and came out looking for the person who knocked, after not seeing anyone, he picked the box and entered his bedroom.

He opened the box, and the First thing he saw was a maid dress.  
"Why do I think this was send by that retarded bitch Gudako? I'm not wearing this shit." He complained while looking what else was in the box, he also found a dammit vibrador.

"You've got to be kidding me..." gilgamesh threw everything back on the box and layed down on his bed. 

Suddently he started to wonder why was all that stuff in there. Maybe Gudako knew Arthur has a thing for Maids? But why that other disggusting thing? He just realized that he had never being a bottom, what If Arthur was a top? Maybe thats what Gudako meant with it.

"I'm not doing this, nope, nope, nonono...ok maybe Just the dress" - He putted the maid dress on, It had long sleeves and two little bows on his hair, he felt kind ridiculous but at the same time pretty cute.   
He looked at the vibrator with a worried face, he didnt even spoke to Arthur and already was wondering how would It be to have sex with him? And he started to think a little bit too much, feeling he was getting hard.

He removed his underwear and layed down on his bed, he putted the vibrador inside him, he felt It hurt a little more than he was hopping, but turned It on either way.

It started slow and was getting faster within the time, Gilgamesh was blushed and layed on his side, hugging his pillow, trying not to moan too loud; until he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening.

\- Gilgamesh: *I can't believe I didnt lock that thing...!!!!!* He screamed in his head while covering himself with his blanket from the waist down.

\- Arthur: Hi Gilgamesh, master said you wanted to talk to me...gosh are you ok? You look so red

\- Gilgamesh: y-yes I'm fi-ne , no, go away 

\- Arthur: Are you sure? You look like you have a fever - Arthur entered the Room and putted his hand over Gilgamesh's face. - Oh my god you're burning and... Sorry I didnt know you like wearing dresses

\- Gilgamesh: I don't! Go away! Why are you here? Do you think I want you here?! Cause I don't! D-dont touch me like this, i-its not like ...as I like-ed you or something. - Gilgamesh was shaking, almost out of breath, feeling like he would explode at any momment.

\- Arthur: now you're Just look as a perfect tsundere maid, it's kind cute 

\- Gilgamesh: "I'M A WHAT?!?!?" - He grabbed on Arthur's suit and screamed, his blanket felt, but because of the dress it wasnt possible to Arthur see the vibrator. - "Oh no its getting harder...no...shit..." - He wasnt able to control his moans anymore, he holded strong on Arthur's body while moving his waist and legs in agony and pleasure.

Arthur: "G-g-gilgamesh whats going on...?" - Arthur was already blushed and losing his mind too, Gilgamesh was being really cute and submissive, nothing like the arrogant person he is used to see, and was getting even worse with him moving his body like that.   
He suddently realised what whats happening and pulled up Gil's skirt, while Gil screamed 'no', he looked at his body and then looked at Gilgamesh's face. "Is that why you called me...?"

Gilgamesh: "No!!!! I swear...please..."

Arthur: "...thats ok, you're Sweet...I can give what you want" - He Said holding Gil's chin

Gilgamesh: "w-what...? Is this serious...?

Arthur: "but you Will have to suck me first so I don't hurt you" - he Said while unzipping his pants and throwing his suit on the floor. Gil locked shocked and just stared at Arthur blushed, he tried to remove the vibrator from himself but Arthur didnt allowed him, ashamed, he asked "can I kiss you first?"

Arthur: "...you really are Sweet..." Still holding his chin, Arthur kissed him deeply, and kissed his forehead after. Gil started to lick and suck the other's cock as requested, Pendragon started to push his head by holding on his hair so he would suck It faster till it was wet enough. Arthur removed Gil's vibrador, using one hand to squeeze Gil's butt and the other to rub his dick on It.

Gilgamesh was moaning really softly while laying on the bed, both hands holding on the sheets, begging in moans for Arthur stop, but moving his waist so he could feel more of his touch.

Arthur penetrated slowly on Gil, who left up his head in loud moans, while Arthur started to fuck him gentle and then hard, keeping Gilgamesh's dress up so he could see what was happening.

Pendragon turned Gil to him so he could Kiss him while fucked him, and rubbed Gil's cock up and down softly and fast.

Gilgamesh: "A-arthur...I-I think I'm... passing out..." He Said almost without breath and then cummed on Arthur's hands.

Arthur: "Can you keep a little longer?"

Gilgamesh: "I think so..." He holded strongly on Arthur's shirt hugging him, his mind had already gone blank. Arthur came right away filling Gilgamesh with his cum.

Gil layed on the bed almost asleep, Pendragon helped him remove his maid dress so he could sleep. After cleaning them, Arthur kissed his forehead and was going to his bedroom until Gil holded his arm.

Gilgamesh: "sleep with me today...please..."

Arthur: "of course Gil... I though you wanted to rest by yourself" He Said while removing his clothes and laying in bed with Gil, hugging each other, they both slept peacefully.

Except that Arthur forgot the door a little open when he entered the room...Artoria and Gudako were standing in there with their mouths opened in shock.


End file.
